Gabriel Lécuyer
by iejabynks
Summary: A story about Family and trust... Who would Catherine stay with her own flesh and blood Venom or the only person that she had ever known all her life
1. The Trip

The Trip

As I stepped on the plane I knew my fate would be changed forever. He had always been about 'satisfy your needs' and 'make your own destiny'. This time was totally different. He had made it crystal clear that I am to do what he said just for this once. Never had I defied him, never had I disobeyed him. Never once had I felt the need to. This time was different and I hated the man for making the decision for me.

"Why are we doing this again?" I asked again quietly, not meeting his eyes. For one, I hate flying, I hate heights. Looking out the window is not an option for me. He need not even answer me, I knew the answer perfectly. I know he knows that I am making all this fuss just because of my fear of flying.

He placed the palm of his hand on the small of my back, I shivered. His touch is as cold as ice. Yet somehow, I feel safe and warm when I am with him. I shrugged away from his touch, my way of expressing my disagreement.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. His deep and velvety voice forever trying to soothe the people around him. All I had to do was nod but instead I looked at him; he smiled.

"We're going to be fine." He said gently. I shook my head, needing something more than his words of comfort. "This will all be over soon." He promised.

"Gabe, I'm not only scared of being in the sky. Why are we going to Forks?" I questioned. "Why can't we just do like we used to, I mean, I understand the need to move," I paused to reconsider what I had just said. "Well, not really. But why change continents?" I asked.

"We'll just see when we get there, okay _ma belle_?" he said as he caressed my hair. "You feel okay otherwise?" he asked. His perfect stony face showed concern. They always show concern. I just reply with a nod.

"Just a little headache. Nothing I can't handle." I answered at last. He flipped the arm rest up and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head close to his chest, listening contently to where I knew his heart should be beating, not that it was. He softly massaged my and humming the most relaxing sound.

My eyelids were getting heavier by the second butt I tried to fight it. "_Vous n'avez aucune idée de comment vous êtes spéciale, ma chère. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je vais perdre la main quand je vous à eux."_ He whispered. I wanted to ask him what he meant, but I just felt too tired to do anything else but to sleep.

The next thing I knew was the plane was taxing on the runway towards the airport. "It hurts." I said to him. My head was pounding like something was hammering the inside of my head. "It's coming again." I cried. I could feel the warm liquid start to trickle down my nose. The seductive liquid that he yearns so much. Yet out of his reach even though it was so near. I scrambled for a handkerchief in my purse but with my pounding head, I couldn't think straight. Flashes of images clouded my mind. It was getting more and more intense each time.

"Relax." I heard him say. His cold hands touched my face but I tried to squirm away. "It's going to be fine. I'm fine." He said whispering. I could not feel the linen between his hand and my face. Slowly the pain subsided and the linen he was using to stop the nose bleed was soaked red with blood. Apparently the plane had stopped completely, and there was a crowd hovered over us.

"_Je suis désolé."_ I whispered, barely for human ears to catch. He just gave me a quick nod. Slowly he assisted me and we got off the plane. With a breath of relief as my legs touched the ground. He let out a small laughed as he heard my sigh.

"Go wash up. I don't want people to think I was abusing my little girl." He said smiling. I just nodded and quickly disappeared into the restroom to clean myself up. His resistance towards human blood has drastically increased since he met me.

It was as if it had been yesterday that I could hear his growl every time he smelled human blood and every day I would see him struggling as he saw me go through my bloody and excruciating pain phase. He was in pain too, I could tell. But both of us were powerless to take control of it. Apparently, he is getting much stronger because of me. Because of his need to protect me.

I looked at my own reflection in the restroom mirror. I was as pale as Gabriel. Maybe not chalky pale like him, but pale enough for me to look sick. Quickly I wiped the leftover blood on my face and went back to him.

Gabriel was talking to a man when I arrived by his side. I stood by him as I leaned my head which barely reached his chest. Gabriel stands at six foot three while I am only around five feet. Gabriel looked down to me and smiled. "This is Edward. We're here to see his family." He spoke softly.

"_Tu ne vas pas me laisser toute seule, êtes-vous_?" I asked in vain. Edward just smiled at me.

"Don't be rude my dear. Introduce yourself to our host." Gabriel instructed. His voice gentle but full of authority. I hate it when he does that.

"Are you?" I asked him again ignoring his request. He just shook his head. "I'm Catherine Lécuyer." I said finally.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He smiled. He could not be that much older than me, maybe a couple of years, but I do not know my exact birth date. Somehow I have a feeling Gabriel has been keeping this information from me all these years.

"_Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas me laisser seule. Jamais. À moins que tu dois chasser."_ I said as I turned my attention back to him. Edward was just like him in some ways. I admit I have not met many other vampires other than Gabriel and a few nomads, but most of them are not as clean cut as Gabriel or Edward. Well, I consider Gabriel and me being a part of the nomadic clan. We move a lot and we seldom stay in one place more than six months.

The car ride was tense and awkward. I rode beside Gabriel as always, Edward was driving and his wife and daughter were in the shotgun seat. Edward, his wife, and Gabriel were talking in a very low voice so that I could not hear. Edward's wife was good at hiding her expression, while Edward and Gabriel were like an open book. I could easily tell that Gabriel was not happy with whatever either Edward or his wife said. I look up at his face. He just smiled back the reassuring smile.

"It was nothing, dear. A little misunderstanding. That is all." He explained.

"How old are you, Catherine?" Edward's wife asked me. I look up at Gabriel;

"She'll be turning fifteen on Samhain." Gabriel answered.

"That's what you say. How old is she really?" She pressed. Edward just stared at her. If a stare could burn a hole on her perfect face, she would have a few through and through. Edward was disapproving of her reaction towards me.

"She will be turning fifteen on Samhain." Gabriel said again patiently. She just rolled her eyes, I guess she was expecting me to answer her and not have Gabriel say everything about me.

"I'll be turning fifteen on October 31st." I spoke finally. She seemed stunned at the ring of my voice.

"Good lord." She said covering her mouth. I look up at Gabriel asking for an explanation. Instead I just got a simple shrug from him. "You do sound like him." She said. And the silver Volvo Edward was driving suddenly came to a halt.

"Like whom?" I asked. I was shocked at the sound of my shrieking voice. Gabriel said something quickly to Edward. "Gabe!" I scolded. I had never raised my voice to anyone that I could remember of, I truly amazed myself. "No more secrets. You promised." I soften my voice.

Gabriel sighed. "Catherine, relax, please. I'll tell you everything when we get there. Isabelle, thank you very much." Gabriel said, annoyed.

"It's Be…" Bella started as Edward stepped in.

"I think that's enough Bella." Edward said quietly. "So, Catherine, what do you remember about the fire?" he asked. The car was moving again I can see things blurring as we go. He must have been driving almost 120 miles per hour or more.

"Nothing much." I said in a low tone voice. I do not remember anything and I do not intend to remember anything. It would be less painful for me not to remember anything rather than remembering it. "Please don't try to read my mind." I said quietly.

"How'd you know?" Edward asked. I just answered with a shrug, he just smiled sweetly at me. My head was starting to pound again. I pinched the bridge of my nose and leaned forward. I'm in a car with three vampires and one half breed, it was really not the best place to have a nose bleed really. "Can you feel it?" He questioned.

"Yes. I guess so. It's like you're hammering my head to enter my thoughts." I said as I tried to suppress the pain. "Please stop it. It hurts." I cried. Gabriel leaned towards me and lifted my chin up. I shook my head. "Make him stop." I begged him.

"I'm not doing anything. I don't know how." Edward spoke. "Bella, hand her the towel please, darling." Edward instructed. His voice strong with the right mixture of love and softness in it. "Alice. She sees the future." Edward explained.

"Bella, make her stop." Gabriel spoke as he tilted my head back to stop the nose bleed. "This is the second time today. She's losing too much blood."

"It's not her. Jasper is there too. As long as Jasper is near, she's going to have the bleed." Edward said. "I warned you. I told you to tell her the truth, but you would not listen." He continued. I opened my eyes to look at Gabriel's reaction. He was full of guilt.

"She would not be here if I had told her. I know that for a fact. I may not be a mind reader or have a precognitive talent, but I know her." Gabriel said. I was puzzled that he could even think such thing. I never defy him in anyway, why would he think such things?

"Tell me please. Do something. Distract me from the pain." I said. My voice trembled with hurt and mostly, disappointment.

"We're nearly there." Gabriel said. I look a pleading look at him. I want to know. I need to know what he is hiding from me. As we near the house, the pounding ache in my head heightens in intensity. The nose bleed would not stop. "_Il est ton grand-père. Dieu, s'il vous plaît, arrête ca_. Edward, turn around. She'll die if we don't stop the bleeding." Gabriel panicked.

"Carlisle will take care of her. She'll be just fine." Edward said as he pulled into the drive way. My head were spinning now; I'm sure because of lack of blood in my body. Gabriel carried me. I could hear voices but I could not comprehend them anymore. I couldn't even make out which were voices and which were other sounds.

"_Ne me permettez-pas de mourir_." I mumbled before I blacked out.

* * *

Translations:

My eyelids were getting heavier by the second butt I tried to fight it. "_Vous n'avez aucune idée de comment vous êtes spéciale, ma chère. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je vais perdre la main quand je vous à eux."_ He whispered. I wanted to ask him what he meant, but I just felt too tired to do anything else but to sleep.

Translation: My eyelids were getting heavier by the second butt I tried to fight it. "You have no idea how special you are, my dear. You have no idea what I'm going to lose when I hand you to them." He whispered. I wanted to ask him what he meant, but I just felt too tired to do anything else but to sleep.

"_Je suis désolé."_ I whispered, barely for human ears to catch. He just gave me a quick nod. Slowly he assisted me and we got off the plane. With a breath of relief as my legs touched the ground. He let out a small laughed as he heard my sigh.

Translation: "I'm so sorry." I whispered, barely for human ears to catch. He just gave me a quick nod. Slowly he assisted me and we got off the plane. With a breath of relief as my legs touched the ground. He let out a small laughed as he heard my sigh.

"_Tu ne vas pas me laisser toute seule, êtes-vous_?" I asked in vain. Edward just smiled at me.

Translation: "You're not going to leave me alone, are you?" I asked in vain. Edward just smiled at me.

"_Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas me laisser seule. Jamais. À moins que tu dois chasser."_ I said as I turned my attention back to him. Edward was just like him in some ways. I admit I have not met many other vampires other than Gabriel and a few nomads, but most of them are not as clean cut as Gabriel or Edward. Well, I consider Gabriel and me being a part of the nomadic clan. We move a lot and we seldom stay in one place more than six months.

Translation: "Promise me that you're not going to leave me alone. Ever. Unless you have to go for a hunt." I said as I turned my attention back to him. Edward was just like him in some ways. I admit I have not met many other vampires other than Gabriel and a few nomads, but most of them are not as clean cut as Gabriel or Edward. Well, I consider Gabriel and me being a part of the nomadic clan. We move a lot and we seldom stay in one place more than six months.

"We're nearly there." Gabriel said. I look a pleading look at him. I want to know. I need to know what he is hiding from me. As we near the house, the pounding ache in my head heightens in intensity. The nose bleed would not stop. "_Il est ton grand-père. Dieu, s'il vous plaît, arrête ca_. Edward, turn around. She'll die if we don't stop the bleeding." Gabriel panicked.

Translation: "We're nearly there." Gabriel said. I look a pleading look at him. I want to know. I need to know what he is hiding from me. As we near the house, the pounding ache in my head heightens in intensity. The nose bleed would not stop. "It's your grandfather. Oh, god please stop this. Edward, turn around. She'll die if we don't stop the bleeding." Gabriel panicked.

"_Ne me permettez-pas de mourir_." I mumbled before I blacked out.

Translation: "Don't let me die." I mumbled before I blacked out.

A/N: thank you to Claudia Oriano for beta readin this fiction


	2. The Reveal

The Reveal

"It's not that easy." I heard Gabriel said. "As far as she knows, I am her only living family. Don't make me take that away from her." He begged. Gabriel is known for his softness. He is known for his manners, but for him to beg like that, it was just plain wrong.

I woke up in a bed unfamiliar to me, yet I felt so at home. Still a little dazed from losing too much blood, I still tried to get up from the bed. I reached for the red liquid-filled bag and slowly walked toward the the loud voices. Still a little wobbly, I held on to anything I could reach for support.

"_Ma chérie._ What are you doing?" Gabriel said alarmed. In a swift movement I was already in his arms. "Don't scare me like that." He whispered.

"Don't leave me." I muffled a reply as I buried my face in his chest. Gently he stroked my hair as he sat back where he was. I could feel five other pairs of vampire eyes focused on me. I did not care, well, at least I don't think I did. All I know is that I never wanted to be parted from Gabriel. Not ever.

"Are you feeling any better my dear?" a fatherly voice said. I turned to look at him before answering him. His face was calm and passionate, I just nodded in response.

"_Ou sont vos manières ma chere?"_ Gabriel said. I just frowned. "Pardon her manners today, Carlisle. I have no idea what has gotten into her." He said sarcastically. The man just smiled nodding, as if he understood.

"Gabe, why are we here?" I asked him. "What aren't you telling me? What is wrong with me?" I questioned him. He hesitated for an answer. " I want to know. I need to know, Gabriel. You may have an eternity to delay, but I don't have that luxury. So please, if you will..."

"Jasper is your grandfather." Gabriel finally spoke. As if that was a cue, the Cullens rose up from their seats and left us alone in the big room. "Well, not grandfather per se, he's more like your great grandfather's grandfather." He continued. I straighten up my body on him. "I don't know the whole story. I wasn't sure at first. But everything about you checked out. The smell of your blood, your family history, even your visions."

"But you?" I said suddenly.

"I swore to Jasper when we met a long time ago, I would never taste a drop of his descendant. I swore to protect them if they ever stepped into my territory. When I heard that your mother were going to marry Angelo Alfero, I was afraid they'd come and settle where you lived. Alfero has a history that makes many people never want to even get near him. Your mother, perhaps, is the only one that even wanted to be friends with him. Jasmine Whitlock. That was her name. She was to me what Alice is to Jasper, but I never got the chance. Even if I would, I couldn't." Gabriel explained.

"I know I never asked this. How old are you?" I questioned.

"Physically 25. I was born in 1603. I was changed in 1628. I was fighting in the thirty years war at the time. I was badly injured but I refused to die. A man, an angel, came and made me who I am." He answered patiently as if he knew that more was coming.

"What's my real name?" I asked.

"Catherine Conti Alfero. Born on 31st October 1993. The only child of Jasmine Jasper Whitlock and Angelo Conti Alfero. Your father is an Italian aristocrat with numerous religious enemies. You had half brothers, Edoardo and Vittorio. That night as always I was watching over you and your mother. The fire was so great. Edoardo and Vittorio were killed before the fire even started." He said.

"Stop. I don't want to hear anymore. Please." I begged.

"I didn't know how to tell you." Gabriel admitted. "I was scared you would run from me." He said. My mind could not come up with an argument to what he had said. "Carlisle was an old friend of mine. I came here once and I met Jasper." Gabriel continued despite having me ignoring him.

"I just joined the Cullens when he first saw me." A strong yet velvety voice said from the door startled me. I look up and saw his face. The face in my visions, in my dreams, the face in the picture in my locket. Immediately I knew who he was.

"Jasper." Gabriel uttered his name. It sounded so perfect.

"I brought Gabriel back to Texas. I wanted to see my fiancée again. When we got there, Mary Anne was dead. She killed herself when she got to know that I died in the war. I had a baby boy, Adam."Jasper said telling his story as he neared me and sat opposite me and Gabriel. "When the village folks recognize me, they accuse of me being a witch. That is why I came back here and settled down. Those people were so determined, that they wanted to kill all of my brothers and sisters by burning them."

"Witches." I said quite fascinated. "Could the fire be…?" I tried to ask Gabriel the questioned. I did not need to complete my question. He knew perfectly what I was going to ask. He just nodded in response.

I was puzzled yet again. Why did I not bleed at the presence of Jasper. Many questions were playing in my mind. Yet none I hold the answer to. Gabriel continued to play with my hair as I laid my head back on his chest.

"Catherine, what's wrong?" Gabriel questioned.

"You were going to leave me here with them." I suddenly accused him, my voice low but accusing. He was shocked. Jasper was shocked. "You were going to leave me and go back to being alone." Gabriel just shook his head. Not in disapproval of the statement but as disappointment towards my open-ness today.

"Not right now." A chirpy voice chipped in as a small figure happily came towards us and sat beside Jasper. "He too is constantly changing his mind on whether or not to leave you." Alice said, she had a smile that could light up a very dark room.

"Which means you have thought about it. Which means there is a possibility." I said. "I don't care what happened to my family. I never cared, I never remembered." I spoke the unexpected. My voice trembled with pain. Jasper looked away. I stood up in front of Gabriel, he was looking down as well. I could feel his disappointment. I cupped his face up so that he would be facing me. "You are my family." I said softly. "You promise me that."

Gabriel's eyes turned glassy. The golden flakes in his eyes froze still. "Don't say that. I am nothing." Gabriel said.

"You're not nothing." I screamed. I ran as fast as I could towards the front door. There was no way I could outrun them but I just ran until my chest felt tight. The rain did not stop me either. Nothing did until I bumped into something so beautiful, so strong and yet so compassionate.

"You're not the only one." He spoke quietly. He swung me behind his back and held to my hands just in his one hand. He was fast. He ran faster than Gabriel. Now I was sure I did outrun them. He sat me down on the grass at a clearing. Looked up at him questioning.

"I don't read minds. I can't see the future and I can't control people's emotion. One thing I can do, is deal with little sisters." He spoke. "I had a sister about your age, when I was turned." He said smiling as he wiped the tears at the corner of my eyes. His eyes were filled with sadness and hope.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice cracked.

"I was Emmett McCarthy, now I'm Emmett Cullen." He answered smiling. "Who are you and why did you run away from my house?" He questioned.

"I was Catherine Lécuyer, now I'm Catherine Conti Alfero." I answered him. His eyes went almost flat black. It was the kind Gabriel had when he had to hunt and stay away from home for a few weeks. The kind that scares me to my core.

"Don't be afraid Kitty. I'm not that hungry yet." He said, realizing my fear. He looked so strong, like he could break me into pieces even if he wasn't a vampire. "So why did you run away?" He asked interested.

"I don't know." I said quietly. "My Gabriel was thinking to leave me with you guys." I said. I never called Gabriel my Gabriel. Am I getting too close with him? Why do I need him so much?

"Gabriel Lécuyer?" He asked in disbelief. I nodded. "There, there, come on now, it can't be that bad to live here." He teased. I narrowed my eyes at him in disbelief. "I mean if you go back with Gabriel, you're alone with him and you will always move. Here you could stay with all of us and we could play baseball sometimes." Emmett said trying to coax me.

"I was in the hospital for five weeks and no one came to claim me. Gabriel picked me up and took care of me. He saved me." I said in vain trying to reason.

"Then why did you run away from him?" He asked patiently. I just kept as quiet as possible. I had no answer for it. There was be no answer for it. Slowly he rose to a standing position. He must be standing at least a foot or more taller than when I'm standing. He extended his muscular arms towards me. "Let's go. He must be worried about you."

I took his hand but I shook my head. "If he is worried, he wouldn't be leaving me." I said.

"If you didn't want to go back there, you would not be standing now." He replied with a smile. I have heard the stories of the Cullens. Gabriel always described Edward as the most striking amongst all and Emmett as the most frightening. But when I see them, Emmett is far more gentle than Edward. "Climb on my back." Emmett said. I stepped on a rock and jumped on his back. He ran swiftly between the trees. I could feel the wind rushing by my side, I felt as if I was flying.

"Thank you." I whispered as he put me back on the ground. He just nodded. He smiled his brilliant smile again as he saw Rosalie approaching him.

"Shall we?" He asked. Rosalie went to his side and they disappear through the woods together in a blur. A cold smooth hand touched my shoulder gently. I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry for thinking such things." He said as he scooped me up. I nodded. "_Ne fuir jamais, ma cherie_." He whispered to my ears. I leaned my head on his shoulder as I nodded. "Let's get you warmed up before you catch a cold." He said.

I was changing when Alice came in through the door. "He's scared he'll hurt you." She said suddenly. I looked at her questioningly. "He's also scared he'll lose you." She continued as she sat on the long black sofa. This used to be her room. But since Edward married Bella and moved to their new house, Alice took his.

"But I am not going anywhere. He's the one who wants to leave." I argued.

"Sit." She instructed. I sat on the bed they had put in just for me. Alice was at least nine feet away from where I was. "Catherine, it's not that Gabe doesn't want you to be with him, it's that he thinks it's too dangerous to ask you to be with him." She defended Gabriel.

"I've been with him for years. What haven't I seen?" I said.

"You might have seen what kind of monsters we could be, but you have never seen how we kill our kind. That is the kind of thing he wants to protect you from." Alice said. "You are a rare case, like what Bella was to us. Family, but a human."

"The only difference between us is that I eat food and you drink blood." I argued. "Gabe might not be as civilized as you are but he tries to be when he's with me."

"Have you seen him drinking human blood?" She questioned.

"Just don't tell him." I nodded a replied.

"That is why you are a danger to be with him." She said shaking her head. "Like us, Gabe is in control of his lust for blood. But you have no idea of the strength it takes for him to resist your blood. The strength for him just to be with you. He still feeds off humans, that makes you that much vulnerable to him." Alice said.

I turned my face from her. Quietly a cold hand touched my shoulder. I look up and saw a face of an angel. "You wouldn't do that, would you?" I questioned Gabriel. He just shook his head.

"That is why I have to be away from you. That is why I need to know you're safe." He said softly. "Catherine, I'm sorry to have to leave you. Maybe you can think of it as me going for a long hunt. Like I used to be away for a week."

"Gabe, then I knew you were coming back, this time I don't know when will I will see you again." I reasoned.

"You will be fine, _Ma chérie_." He whispered in my ears as he hugged me. I buried my face in his chest, soaking his white shirt with my tears. "I love you, always."

"Don't leave me." I tried again.

"I'm sorry. I don't have the right to make that decision." He said. "Think of it this way. You have eight angels to look over you now. You don't have to move that much and you can dance again." He said pulling away from me to look down in my eyes. I just nodded. "I'll always be in here." He said as he touched my heart.

He took out his linen and folded it into the shape of a heart and put it in my hand. In the blink of an eye, he was gone. Alice, Bella, Esme and Rosalie surrounded me in his place. My throat tightened. I want to be strong, I don't want to cry any more.

"Everything is going to be fine,." I heard Jasper's voice say. I wanted to scream at him. Why does he have to exist? Why does he have to ask Gabriel to take me to him? Anger and frustration swelled inside of me, I wanted to explode. Jasper winced. I know he sensed what I felt. At that moment I want him to feel what I felt. All the hurt and the frustration in me.

"Leave me alone." I whispered. They all rose except Alice. I know she truly cared. But I needed to be alone. "Please." I said. Esme said something to them quickly that I could not catch. They all just nodded and went out of the room.

"I'll be down stairs if you need me." Esme said as she stroked my hair gently. Suddenly I could not contain my tears anymore, I broke into tears and she hold me lovingly in her maternal embrace. "Let it out. It will soon be fine." She said whispering in my ears. I cried myself to sleep in her arms that night.

Translation:

"_Ou sont vos manières ma chere?"_ Gabriel said. I just frowned. "Pardon her manners today, Carlisle. I have no idea what has gotten into her." He said sarcastically. The man just smiled nodding, as if he understood.

Translation: "Where are you manners, my dear_?"_ Gabriel said. I just frowned. "Pardon her manners today, Carlisle. I have no idea what has gotten into her." He said sarcastically. The man just smiled nodding, as if he understood.

"I'm sorry for thinking such things." He said as he scooped me up. I nodded. "_Ne fuir jamais, ma cherie_." He whispered to my ears. I leaned my head on his shoulder as I nodded. "Let's get you warmed up before you catch a cold." He said.

Translation: "I'm sorry for thinking such things." He said as he scooped me up. I nodded. "Don't run away, my dear.." He whispered to my ears. I leaned my head on his shoulder as I nodded. "Let's get you warmed up before you catch a cold." He said.


	3. Acceptance

**Acceptance**

It has been two weeks since Gabriel left. I have started school again. I was supposed to take my A levels in my old school, but instead here I was placed in the 9th grade. I took French as my elective language and I started to join the ballet class again. I was still as cold as before towards Jasper for making Gabriel go away, but I was close to Emmett and Alice.

"Catherine, are you ready?" Alice called from the room across the hall.

"Why can't I just stay home?" I asked. "You can go with Jasper and shop." I grumbled.

"He's no fun. Rose is out hunting with Emmett. I need a girl's opinion. Come on. We'll stop by a bookshop on the way home. I won't complain. Promise." She said. I groaned.

"Fine." I said and slipped in my jeans and silk blouse she gave me last week. Ever since I came to Forks, my skin started to look as pale as theirs did. There was not much sunlight here.

"If you are so bored, you can always raid Edward's book shelf you know." Alice said eyeing Bella and Edward who were playing with their daughter. Bella just nodded. Reneesme and Edward just laughed at that notion.

"He only has books for old people." I said simply.

"Catherine, have something to eat before you go, darling." Esme called from the kitchen. Whatever she was cooking, it must be good. Alice rolled her eyes. I stuck my tongue out at her. "Bella, you ought to feed your daughter too sometime with normal food." She added.

"Coming mom." I said. "Give me two minutes." I said to Alice. She just nodded and smiled. She already knew my plan. "I'll pack and eat in the car." I said as I took out the Tupperware and piled the sandwiches in. "Bye mom. Dad."

"One more thing you are forgetting." Esme said as she caught my hand. I smiled and hand over the folded linen heart to her. "So that I know you'll come back to us." She said.

"Alice will be the first to know if I even think of it, mom." I whined.

"Esme, we need to go. The shops don't wait for us." Alice said. Esme just smiled and I ran towards her. "Race you to the car." Alice said as she laughed.

"Funny." I said sarcastically.

"Still ignoring me, I assume." Jasper said quietly as Alice and I entered the new Maybach. "What will it take for you to forgive me?" Jasper asked. I just keep ignoring him like I have done every single day since Gabriel went away. He eyed Alice and then he turned his eyes back onto the road.

"Alice, what if you drop me off at a book store and you can go shopping with a peace of mind." I suggested.

"We're going shopping for your clothes, Catherine. And some other not so basic necessities like iPod and cell phone." Alice replied. All I could react with was a sigh." You have to buy some of your own clothes." Alice said.

"I used to live out of a bag. Now I have a closet full of them. Why would I need a new set?" I questioned. I understand the need to keep up with fashion but to buy clothes and wear them only once and keep it is a ridiculous thing to do to me.

"Because you're a Cullen now." She said simply. I just sighed. Jasper pressed on the gas pedal more. I admit I like fast cars but I also know a fast car in the rain means disaster. And I also know he knows, that was the only way to make me speak to him.

"Fine you win." I declared. "Can you slow down now?" I said. A smile formed on his lips. Alice giggled. "I will forgive you if you could get Gabriel back." I finally voiced out. He wanted to say something back but he just stopped himself. Instead, he just sighed.

"For the record I'm sorry I ever let him leave you." Jasper apologized. Alice smiled at him.

"Not your fault." I mumbled. It was never his fault but for some reason I blame him. Jasper turned and smiled as he heard me saying that. "Eyes on the road Jasper. You both may walk away from the crash, but I will not." I said rolling my eyes.

"I like the way you say my name." Jasper said smiling. "Now if you don't eat, Alice might have to feed you herself." He said. I have totally forgotten about the food that was lying beside me.

"Yeah. As if I don't know that you don't like me eating in your car." I muttered quietly to myself.

"Little kids are supposed to be messy." Jasper replied.

"I like it better when we were not talking." I said narrowing my eyes as he watched me from the rear view mirror. "Stop it. I'm not a little kid." I said as I look to Alice for help. She just shrugged her tiny shoulders. "Fine. I'll eat." I said and nibbled on the end of the sandwich. Not that Esme isn't a great cook, but I was not a great eater.

"Jasper, pull over." Alice said suddenly. Jasper looked at her for some explanation. "Just do it." She said, her voice sounded urgent. He slowed the car down and eventually it came to a halt. Alice quickly got out of the car and take a seat with me at the back seat of the car. "In just a minute." She said. I shook my head. "It's fine." She said, trying to convince me.

In the past two weeks, I have gotten the flashes but it was not intense that I bleed. Alice thought me how to see it more clearly and to avoid the nosebleed. I sighed. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back.

"What'd you see?" Alice whispered. I kept quiet. I have no idea what I am seeing. The picture comes in sections and it made no sense at all. I shook my head as an answer to Alice's question. She sighed. "It's okay." She said as she wiped the blood on my nose. "At least you didn't bleed too much." She said. I just nodded.

The rest of the trip went in peace as I read a book in the car after having finished eating my sandwich. When we reached the mall, it was around three in the afternoon, Alice looked as if she had died and went to shopping heaven as we got there. Cheerfully, Alice pulled me to try on clothes and Jasper loyally followed us both to all the stores and became our personal butler.

"Alice, I want to go to the book store before it closes down." I whined.

"We still have a lot to buy." Alice said.

"You know what, why don't you and Jasper go ahead. You know what I'll like and what I don't. Please…" I said almost begging at Alice.

"Fine. Fine. But Jasper goes with you just in case." Alice finally gave in. Jasper sighed. I just nodded.

"Let's go grandpa." I said pulling at Jasper's hand. He let out a laugh.

"Okay, I thought that Bella was weird. Now I know you're weirder." Jasper commented. I just rolled my eyes at him. "Are we going to be here long?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe, if I can't find the book." I answered. He nodded. "What?" I questioned him.

"Bella said you sound like me. But I don't hear it." Jasper replied.

"Maybe that's because they gave you the wrong girl." I said cynically.

"What book are you looking for?" Jasper sighed. I smiled and pulled out a paper. "I guess you and Edward should be best friends." He said shaking his head.

"I want to know what's happening inside my head. What are the images I keep on seeing? What do they mean? I just want answers and no one can give them to me." I said. He just nodded. "You don't have to come if you don't want to." I said letting go of his hand.

"No. Okay, okay. I'll shut up." Jasper said as he trailed me. I hate to make people wait for me, and I hate to make people have to be with me. It took me less than an hour for me to get the books. Jasper was more than glad to leave the bookstore and back to Alice.

"Thank you." I said to Jasper as we walked together to find Alice.

"Hey, I think we have about an hour to kill before meeting Alice." Jasper said suddenly as he smiled down at me. I look at him, confused. "I told Alice to give us a couple of hours, so that you don't have to rush." Jasper said.

"But you made me think that we have less time?" I asked him, confused.

"No, it seems like you just like to avoid me when other people are around." Jasper said. I looked down on my feet as I walk. Jasper towers me over a foot. "I know that you and Gabriel are close, and I know that it is hard for you to let him go, but why does it seem like you hate me so much?" He asked. I just shrugged. I had no answer for that question. I do not hate him, it's just that sometimes I feel like he was the reason I am stuck here in Forks. The wet and quiet little town with strangers all around me. "Then why wouldn't you talk to me?" He asked.

"It's not you." I hesitated. He patiently waits for me to speak further. "Where are we going?" I asked. Avoiding a question is one thing but to answer it half way is another.

"To find food. All you ate was the sandwich. You must be hungry." Jasper replied. I sighed. I was a little hungry but I don't think I want to eat yet.

"I'm not hungry." I replied nonchalantly. Jasper stopped and looked down on me. Carefully he cupped my chin so that my eyes met his. The golden colors in them was getting darker. I looked away. I know he can feel that I am uncomfortable when I am with him, but his eyes were demanding the reasons.

"Tell me what I did to make you hate me so much." He said softly.

"Nothing." I said quietly. We sat down opposite each other in the quiet restaurant. The waitress came and took our orders. She was polite, but she was also hitting on Jasper. He was still demanding an answer from me. An answer that I do not want anyone to know. "Edward reads mind. I know you asked him. What did he say?" I questioned him.

"He could only hear from you when you are getting your visions." Jasper said.

"I can't tell you. Alice is going to know, then Edward. Then the rest of the family." I said. He smiled when I said family. "Jasper, if dad knows, he's going to tell Gabe."

"I thought there's no secrets between you and Gabe." Jasper replied. I forced a sad smile on my face. "There are none, except your visions." He guessed. I nodded. "Okay, no more questions." He finally gave up. He did not even have to express his disappointment; his face did it for him.

"Fine." I gave in. I hated the fact that I gave in easily to the people that I actually cared about. "I don't hate you, but you look like my brother, Vittorio. I don't want to be close to you so that I don't have to lose you twice. I remember everything, Jazz. I know everything." I said. "I don't want Gabe to know. I need him to be with me. I want to be with him." I confessed.

"You knew who I was before you came?" Jasper asked.

"I thought you said no more questions." I teased. He just smiled at me. "I don't know who you are but I've seen you before." I said. "Jasper, promise me you won't tell this to anyone else please. Not even think about it." I begged. He just nodded. "Promise me, please."

"I promise. Can you promise me one thing in return?" He asked. I nodded. "Can you not ignore me anymore? It hurts a lot." He said.

"Sorry." I said quietly. "I didn't mean to." The waitress came again and served us our food. My food really, he just ordered a drink. "Why did you let Gabe leave?" I asked.

"We didn't want him to. But he couldn't hunt humans with you around. It often clouds his mind. But he stays true to his word. He would not drink a blood of a Whitlock. He loves you more than anything in the world." Jasper replied. I munched the food in front of me slowly to kill the time.

The whole way home, I slept in the back seat of the car. Jasper must have drove very fast, we got home in just half the time we took to the mall. A familiar voice woke me up. It was not one of the Cullens, his voice is softer and more caring than the others.

"Gabe?" I asked, still in a daze.

"I'm here, _ma chérie."_ Gabriel whispered in my ears. "Close your eyes. I'll be here when you wake up." He promised. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. His sweet smell makes me feel so safe. Soon I drifted back into a deep sleep.

"Gabe?"I asked with my eyes still closed. When I did not hear an answer, I knew I was only dreaming. When I opened my eyes, I saw Emmett and Jasper were waiting beside my bed. I was hooked up to a machine and a bag of blood was being transfused in me.

"How are you feeling, kitten?" Emmett questioned. I smiled at the nickname he gave me ever since we first met. "You okay?" He asked again. I just nodded. My head felt heavy.

"How long was I out? What happened?" I asked.

"Two days." Jasper said. His eyes were flat black. Emmett's were also dark. He had just fed two days ago. Something really bad must have happened.

"Where's Gabriel?" I questioned.

"He had to leave again for your safety." Emmett said. "Listen kitten, Edward and Alice are tracking him right now. Don't you worry, okay?" He said.

"You mean he's lost? Why are they tracking him? What did he do?" I panicked.

"Catherine, hey, hey, he's fine. The night he came another nomadic kind followed him. They try to injure you. He protects you, nothing is wrong okay. He's fine." Jasper said as he tried to calm me down.

"You have to rest for now dear." Carlisle said as he came in the room with a vial of medicine. He injected the vial with a syringe, and then he pushed the medication into my veins slowly. Gradually my vision blurred and I eventually went to sleep once more.


	4. The Fire

**The Fire**

I felt as if I was burning. The heat felt so close to me. The red fire was in front of my eyes and I had no way to escape it. I tried to scream but my voice would not come out. I hugged my knees and rested my aching temples on it. Suddenly, a cold hand touched my shoulder. He looked like an angel. An angel who saved me.

I opened my eyes and woke up from the nightmare. Emmett never left my side since the day of the attack. Rosalie came in the room and took her seat beside Emmett. "Edward found him." She said. I let out a relief breath. "They are on their way here." She smiled.

"Kitten, listen to me." Emmett said. "The man who attacks you is very dangerous. His name is Ezekiel."

"Ezekiel Melville?" I questioned. Emmett just nodded. "He--" I hesitated. "He helped me and Gabe a lot." I defended.

"Ezekiel Melville hunts humans for fun." Gabriel said as he walks towards the door. Hearing his voice I jumped from the bed and hugged him tightly. "Hey, _ma chérie."_ He smiled as he hoisted me up and hugged me. "I missed you." He whispered in my ears.

"Please don't leave me, again." I begged. He just laughed. "I missed you terribly. And I abuse them a lot. I'm sure they are perfectly willing to let me go." I whispered to Gabriel. He laughed even louder. "I'm serious." I pouted.

"Yeah. That's why Jasper and Emmett didn't hunt for a few days just to make sure you were safe." Gabriel smiled as he sat me back down on the bed. "Listen my dear, this is the best place for you. I am not like them. Every time you are with me, you are in danger. You have your family here." Gabriel said softly as he sat and placed me on his lap.

"But you are my family." I protested. He smiled a weak smile at me. I knew it was hard for him to be with me and harder still for him to be apart from me.

"You don't know how hard it is to be far from you, _ma chérie_. You have no idea. Ezekiel has plans for us. He wants you." He started. Jasper and Emmett stared at Gabriel demanding him to tell the whole truth. "I was in his clan before I met you. Ezekiel, Helena, Beth and I are in the same clan. We hunt humans for fun. When Helena and Beth died after I found you he blamed me. He blamed you. He wants you for revenge --I couldn't leave you." He said.

"Then don't leave me. Stay here. I'll go with you. We'll fight him together." I said, burying my head in his chest. His scent --I had missed it so much. Nothing about him had changed. He smelled the same as he did when I had first met him.

"I cannot risk you for that, my dear. You are worth more than my own life. Let him fight me but I will never let him near you. Not again." Gabriel said protectively. He looked up to Jasper and Emmett. They just shook their head to him. I knew they were talking just that I could not hear or see what they were saying. At times, Jasper sighed and Emmett just kept his emotions to himself.

"It's not fair you know." I said suddenly, feeling left out in the secret conversation that they were having. "These secret vampiric conversation of yours. I would like to know too… and Emmett don't say it's a guy thing." I said rolling my eyes at Emmett. He just loved to make an excuse for everything he did. Though according to Alice just before I came, he was predictablele as clear glass. Emmett chuckled and Jasper looked at him questioningly.

"It's nothing really. Just that I was saying that they should go and feed and I am going to be fine with you. With Carlisle and Esme here, nothing will happen to you. Nothing can harm you." Gabriel replied.

"Yes, you guys should go. I'll be fine… the only thing that is killing me is time. I'm getting older by the second and nearer to death every minute of it." I said sarcastically. Just as if it was planned, Edward, Bella, Alice and Rosalie came into the room that I was staying in.

"Alice saw something." Edward said quietly that I barely heard him. Gabriel and I looked up at him as he leaned on the door frame. He looked so disappointed and worried. I have yet to see him like this. Bella who was always the calm one also wore the mask of wariness on her face.

"Bella?" I spoke. She shifted. I knew she knew something.

"What is it?" Gabriel questioned authoritatively and protectively. Bella just sighed.

"They don't want to kill her. All they want is to turn her." She answered. Well, in my opinion, Bella is different from the others in the house. At least she is in the sense of their opinion on changing me to become a vampire.

Maybe she was one of them who actually wanted to be changed, while others are either changed by force or just to keep them from the undead. Jasper glared at her with spite. He wanted me to have a normal and human life.

"Gabriel, I think you should know this." Jasper said. His face were apologetic. I knew what he was about to say. I did not mind it much since I have no guts to tell it myself, it is better him than them not knowing at all. "They wanted her for her cognitive mind." Jasper started. Gabriel just let out a small disbelieving laugh. "Just hear me out." Jasper said slightly annoyed by Gabe's reaction.

"Jazz." I whispered.

Jasper answered me with a smile. "Alice sees the future based on decisions made by a person. Catherine can see the past and the future of a dark secret." He explained. I looked at him questioningly. I myself did not know what I was dealing with inside my head, but apparently he could. "That is why Alice keeps seeing into her future, her head feels like it is being split open. The reaction of two very powerful forces entering her head overwhelms her." He explained.

"I never see as clear as Alice." I mumbled quietly. Nine vampiric eyes turned and locked towards me. I dared not look up. My fingers busied itself with the end of Gabriel's shirt. "I see things in burst of still pictures. Well sort of." I said a little louder than I expected. I look up in search of Gabriel's eyes. They were hungry for more insight to my mind. I curved a smile. His face was cold and stony. It has no feeling, it has nothing, it was as if he had frozen in time.

"I'm sorry I lied." I whispered quietly as I bowed my head back down. His soft gentle hands cupped my face up and my eyes met his. The golden flake in his eyes frozen still, yet somehow, it had warmth in them.

"You knew?" Gabriel questioned me. I just nodded my head. "You wanted me to stay even though you didn't need me to?" He said suggestively.

"I needed you, I had no one." I burst out as I stood up, moving a little away from Gabriel. "I want to need you. I want to be with you." I said as tears rimmed my eyes. His soft hands laced my hair and pulled me nearer to him. A smile formed as he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry I left you." He whispered in my ears. I nodded. "_Je suis désolé, ma chérie._" Gabriel said again. I looked at him questioningly. He just shook his head. "_Je ne peux pas rester. Je vais toujours mettre ta vie en danger. Je t'aime trop pour te faire du mal." _He said quietly.

Instinctively I hugged him tightly, never wanting to let him go. Never wanting him to move from there. I know he is protecting me, but I also know that I want him with me more than anything in the world. As selfish as that may sound, but he is the only thing matters in my life right now. He gently caressed my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"The boys are going to hunt down Ezekiel. But there is no promise that the threat will end." Rosalie spoke. Her voice was a little disapproving of Gabriel coming back and seeing me.

"They're here." Alice suddenly said in a whispering voice. The others stiffened.

"I need you to promise me one final thing." Gabriel said quickly. I just replied him with a nod. Anything, as long as he would be there with me. "When I tell you to run and cover your eyes, do it. Okay?" He said. I nodded. That sounded easy enough to follow. "Esme, please take her." Gabriel said sadly. I followed the maternal figure up to the attic of the house.

All I heard was the front door was being barged open and loud banging against the wall. I could hear a voice I recognize, Ezekiel. Then I could hear Gabriel shouting at him. Jasper was trying to soothe the tension between them all but he was angry himself. I closed my eyes and tried to stop the scent from entering my nose. The smell was so familiar.

I turn my head to Esme. She was calm but I know she wanted to be down there with the others to fight my fight. "Mom, I remember this. I remember them." I said as my eyes rimmed with tears. She just smiled at me.

"They are strong, they can fight them. Don't worry." She said soothingly. I drew a deep breath as I sat closer to her. Esme wrapped her arms around my shoulders and caressed my hair gently.

"I'll be fine alone. They need you, mom." I said as I straightened up. "This is my fight too. It's me they want. Please let me do this. I can never forgive myself if anything happens to them, to Gabriel." I muttered.

Esme just nodded. Slowly she rose up and held me by her side as we walked downstairs where the growling fight was. Ezekiel smiled as he saw me. He didn't seem like he had been when I had last seen him. His eyes portrayed pure evil and his smile was concentrated with bad intentions. Esme walked towards Carlisle and I stood on the stairs.

"Easy enough isn't it, Gabriel? Let us turn her if you could not do it yourself. We can take her the easy way or the hard way. That's entirely up to you." Ezekiel said. Jasper growled. "What's the fuss? It's not like she's anyone to you. Gabriel's reaction, I can understand, but this family? What have you done to them, Catherine? You seem more powerful than you know kid." He said.

"Who are they?" I questioned. I hated the sight of him. Snickering at the family that could actually take me in as their own, after taking mine away. I hated him so much that if I could I would want to finish him myself. He just smirked.

"My friends." Ezekiel replied coolly. "This is Avila." He pointed to the female beside him. "And Seth." He gestured to the man. Gabriel looked as if he was disgusted. "you would be a great addition to our family, so will Gabriel if he still wanted to be." He smiled slyly as he spoke.

"Never." I spat as I turned to go back up and let Gabriel deal with it his way. I never asked what he will do to Ezekiel. "Zeke, just leave please."

"Gabriel, talk some sense in the kid's head. You know you will never defeat a fresh newborn." Ezekiel said.

I just tried my best to ignore them and just walk away. As I stepped up the stairs Avila jumped in front of me. Smiling the hateful smile that I despised. The smile that I saw every time when I saw Gabriel and Ezekiel seducing a prey.

"No one escapes me." Avila mocked me. In the blink of an eye I was in between Emmett and Gabriel.

"There's no point in fighting a newborn, Gabriel. They are stronger than any of you and you know it." Ezekiel said. "Just hand her to us." He shouted. His voice boomed, never had I been more afraid in my life.

"Never." I heard Carlisle voice. "She's part of our family. We take care of our own." He said. "So, I'm asking you to please leave my property."

Ezekiel just shook his head. Seth jumped beside me and swept me away in his arms to Ezekiel. Ezekiel sighed as he smiled and took me by the arm. I froze in fear. Not a squeak came out of my mouth and not an inch of movement from my body.

Ezekiel raised my right arm up and sank his teeth in my skin. There was no pain at first, I tried to be as strong as I could in front of Gabriel and Jasper especially. As he took his teeth out of me I felt as if my arm was on fire. The sickening pain radiated from my arms to my shoulder then to my neck. I could not find my voice to scream out in pain. My memory of that fateful night was playing again and again in my head.

"Esme, Bella, set up the fire." Carlisle instructed. His voice was clear, but my vision blurred.

"Kitty, listen to me. This is going to hurt. Just listen to Bella." Edward said softly as he touched my arm. I shook my head. I could not think straight. I could not voice out the pain, all I could do is struggle. It was then I realized that my mouth was bound so that I would not make any noise. Bella hummed the beautiful song that Gabriel taught her to soothe me. Carefully, she unbound my mouth gag and as soon as it's opened partially, I started to scream.

My visions cleared up as I hear my voice getting louder. I could see Edward was trying to cover my bloody wounds and Bella was cradling me. With all my might I pushed them away and went to the fire. I could see things being thrown in them. The smell of burning flesh. My heart raced as I ran as fast as my feet carried me. I ran and ran towards the attic and sat in the corner like the last time. My body trembled in fear, hoping for the angel to save me again.

I screamed and screamed until I couldn't anymore. Tears streamed down my face and the memories came flooding in my brain. The heat, the smell, the sound of the crackling fire, it was like it was happening again. My body trembled in fear again. A cold hand touched me but I shoved it away.

"Gabriel. Let us handle those monsters. Your little girl needs you." I heard Bella tell him.. Something was wrong. I didn't know what I had done. "Gabriel quickly." My vision did not recognize any face I was seeing in front of me.

"There's no fire on you, _ma chérie. _You're fine." Gabriel voice said to me over and over. The smell of burning flesh thickened and all the commotion ended. There were nine pairs of eyes looking over me. I jumped out from the corner and embraced the only face I recognize.

"Vittorio." I uttered. "Don't leave me again. Mommy and daddy is gone. Eddie's in his room. The fire is going to eat us. Don't leave me please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said I hate you. I don't hate you. Please don't leave me." I cried to the figure. He was stunned and speechless. His stony cold hands wrapped around me and make me felt very secured.

"Nothing is going to happen. It's all over. All over." He said quietly. His voice was different. His feel was different, but he was the only face I can trust. I just nodded in his chest and held him tight until my vision disappeared again.

Translation:

"I'm sorry I left you." He whispered in my ears. I nodded. "_Je suis désolé, ma chérie._" Gabriel said again. I looked at him questioningly. He just shook his head. "_Je ne peux pas rester. Je vais toujours mettre ta vie en danger. Je t'aime trop pour te faire du mal." _He said quietly.

Translation: "I'm sorry I left you." He whispered in my ears. I nodded. "I'm sorry, my dear." Gabriel said again. I looked at him questioningly. He just shook his head. "I can't stay. I will always put your life in danger. I love you too much to hurt you." He said quietly.


	5. The End

**The End**

I woke up to see Jasper and Gabriel waiting patiently beside me. I had no clue what happened to me after the book store incident. No machines were hooked up to me, which meant good news. But my hand and feet was bound for some reason.

"Gabe?" I spoke. My voice broke. I must have been out for days.

"Are you hungry?" Gabriel asked. His voice sounded angry. I shook my head. "Are you sure?" He asked still skeptical. I just nodded.

"I just want water." I said quietly, still unsure of why he is acting a little weird. Jasper quickly took some and in a split second he was at my other side.

"She's okay Gabe." Jasper said. His voice was as cold as his touch. Gabriel growled at him as he opened the chains that bounded me. "There is nothing. Her blood is clean." Jasper retorted. Gabriel turned away.

"What's going on?" I demanded. Jasper just shook his head. "What is it?" I asked a little softer this time.

"It's nothing. He's blaming himself for what had happened the other day." Jasper said and he sat me up to let me sip at the water. Little Reneesme came into the room happily as she saw me sitting on the bed.

"Mommy and Daddy said to be careful of you for a few days." She said with her chirpy voice as she sat at the end of the bed. I smiled at her. I was still a little tired but this little angel suddenly gave me the strength.

"Mommy told you to stay away and not bother Catherine for a few days." Bella said as she pulled on Reneesme's arm. "Sorry if she was bothering you." Bella added sweetly.

"She wasn't. I'm bored anyway. And no one is speaking to me apparently." I said as I glanced at Gabriel who was sitting at the chair and pretending to read. "I know when he's pretending and when he is not." I whispered. "Can you tell me what's going on?" I tried my luck on Bella.

"I can, but then I'm sure they would be more willing to tell you when you are ready." Bella said. I looked down to my hands and shook my head. "it's not that we don't want to tell you. It's just that…" she hesitated.

"It's okay, Bella. If Dad or Edward asked you not to tell me about it, I guess it is better that way. I was thought once that never to disobey our parents and spouses." I said quietly.

"My dear, it's not that I don't want to tell you. It's going to hurt you more." Gabriel spoke. I looked up at him, a smile curved on my lips. "I don't want to see you go through it again and again. You have been through it twice."His voice quivered in anger and disappointment.

"It's not your fault you know." I said, meaning every word I said and plastering my eyes on his beautiful face. "Why are you being so hard?" I questioned.

"The venom was in you for a good hour. Your heart was pumping it all through your body. I was the one who asked them about your visions. I was the one who left them and they thought it was about you. I am to blame. I should have been in the fire…" He said, anger overwhelm him, his body was vibrating. I jumped out of bed just in time to stop him from finishing his sentence.

"Never." I shouted. The soft hum of guitar that was playing down stairs completely quieted. "Isn't it enough for me to lose my brothers and parents that way?" I screamed as tears streamed down my face. "Why would you want to make me go through it again?" I demanded of him, hitting him on his stony chest. It felt like I was banging on a brick wall, but I could not care. I keep hitting him until him until he pulled me nearer to him into an embrace. My tears soaked his shirt.

I calmed down as he hummed the sweet melody in my ears. "_Je ne veux plus jamais to faire de mal. Ne pleure pas ma --ma chérie. Je suis ici maintenant. Ne soyez pas triste, ma chère. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller à travers lui à nouveau. Je te le promets._" He whispered softly as his hands caressed my hair.

"Don't say things like that again. I'll stay here; I'll do whatever it takes to make both of us safe, just don't forget me." I said pulling away from him to see his dark, flat black eyes. Someone let out a laugh at my words.

"Emmett," I heard Rosalie say reproachfully.

"How could I ever?" He asked before kissing my forehead. "No, fuss?" he teased. I shook my head. "I'll come and see you once in a while." He said smiling. I smiled a hopeful smile. "No more tears, big girl." He wiped the last tear that fell out the corner of my eyes.

I could tell he was going to make a big joke of what happened the other day; his face gave him away. Gabriel was never good at keeping secrets with his face. "What?" I asked him as I pouted a little.

"Vittorio." He said one word as he gestured towards Jasper and he laughed. The others were dumbfounded as my face crimsoned with a blush. "You were funny, when you have amnesia." He smiled.

"Vittorio was my brother." I sulked. Gabriel smiled and nodded. "Jasper looks like him. What happened actually?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't hate you. Don't leave. Please..." Gabriel mocked as I rolled my eyes. Edward suppress a laugh, so did Emmett and Alice.

"Gabe…" I said hitting his arm playfully. "It's not funny. I don't remember." I said.

"Of course you don't. You've been out for a week." Gabriel said. "He didn't move an inch." Gabriel shrugged at Jasper. Jasper just glared and shook his head.

"And I thought I was immature." Jasper mumbled aloud.

"Admit it, you liked it when she was out. She was calling for Vittorio and you were there all the time." Alice chipped in. Jasper looked at her and shook his head. "Jazz, she's your blood. You _should_ be there for her."

Jasper stood up and walked towards the door. "Jasper." I said. "I mean what I said. I never hated you. "I don't want to lose him twice." I smiled.

"I know. But I'm not an Alfero. I'm not Vitorrio. I understand that you don't want to be close. It's fine." Jasper said as he turned to face me. Alice neared him. She looked up at his face. She was smiling, and then she turned to me.

"She's going to be fine. She's a good girl." Alice smiled. "She just needs time." Alice said to Jasper. "And you, Don't worry so much. She's no trouble." Alice turned to look at Gabriel.

"You looked." I accused her.

"You were unconscious. You could not feel." Alice replied. I stuck my tongue out at her. "We're going to be great friends." She smiled.

"Now, I'm sure that you'll be fine here." Gabriel whispered in my ears.

Translation:

I calmed down as he hummed the sweet melody in my ears. "_Je ne veux plus jamais to faire de mal. Ne pleure pas ma --ma chérie. Je suis ici maintenant. Ne soyez pas triste, ma chère. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller à travers lui à nouveau. Je te le promets._" He whispered softly as his hands caressed my hair.

Translation: I calmed down as he hummed the sweet melody in my ears. "I never want you to hurt again. Do not cry my dear. I am here now. Do not be sad, my dear. You do not need to go through it again. I promise." He whispered softly as his hands caressed my hair.


	6. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

Gabriel lay me to sleep that night. It has been years since he had done that.

"Independent." That was what he always told me. "I'm leaving tonight. Don't make a fit okay?" He said softly. "_Bonne nuit, ma chérie._" He whispered.

"_Bonne nuit, papa. _I promise." I said as I closed my eyes and he hummed the sweet song.

*******

It has been months since Gabriel left. I had never been closer to anyone in my life before this family. I am closest to Emmett and Alice. Jasper is the big brother that I had never had as Rosalie and Bella is the big sisters. Edward, --well he's Edward. He is the protector and he is the person I trust the most.

"Jasper? How come I don't get the visions anymore?" I questioned as we sat at the breakfast table before school. He just shrugged. His topaz eyes had gold flakes dancing in them. Today was my first day in school. I'm starting as a junior and I had legally changed my name to Catherine Lécuyer Cullen.

"Maybe because you have not been stressing. Or maybe the event reversed the spell it did on your head." Jasper answered. "You missed it?" Jasper questioned. I just nodded. "Why?" He asked. I do contemplate on telling the truth or just make up another story and go on as I build the story. "You missed it, because you were close to Gabriel because of it." He guessed. I hesitated to answer but I nodded instead. "He'll come again. He promised, remember?" Jasper said as he ruffled my hair.

"Hey, Alice did my hair nicely." I groaned. Alice skipped down the stairs as she heard her name being called. "He messed up my hair." I said to Alice. She just giggled.

"It looks fine to me." Jasper said nonchalantly as Alice fixed my hair back again.

"Let's go." Emmett swung me out of my chair. "You're done right?" He asked. I just nodded. "Alice will do your dishes. No worries." He said as he carried me in one hand and my school stuff in the other towards the car.

"Emmett, put me down. I can walk." I said giggling. He just ignored me. He always does that. "Emmett, I'm not your little kitten to be carried around like this." I said.

"Oh, you are my little kitten. You are smaller and more annoying than Alice. You are my little midget kitten." He said as he buckled me up in the car seat. I have no idea why he has to call me kitten. I'm not like a cat –or, at least I don't think so. "What's bothering you now?" Emmett sighed as he saw me looking out the window quietly.

"I miss Gabe." I said quietly. "He had always sent me to my first day of any school." I smiled looking down at the linen heart he gave me before the event. "But I promised him." I said sadly. "I promised him to be good and not be a burden."

"You were never one." He smiled.

"Why 'kitten', Emmett?" I asked him suddenly. He just shrugged. "Why can't Jasper be more like you? He's so… uptight and protective." I sighed. He let out a loud laugh.

"He's your great grandfather. He's supposed to be protective I guess." Emmett replied. "I don't know kitten. I used to miss my little sister that I once had before. You are like a god send. A healer for me to forget her but in away to never completely forget her." He said. I look at him questioningly. "I'm not making sense am I?" He asked. I just shook my head.

I threw my stare back out the window, my eyes tracing the winding road that blurred past as we went. A small smile curved up my lips as I remembered all the good things that had happened between me and Emmett. He was the best big brother that I had ever had. He was the reason I could be there with Jasper.

"I'm no Edward, but I know that look's for something." Emmett said. I turned and smiled at him. I threw my hands out and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, big brother." I said quietly. He smiled at me.

"I do hope that one day; you could do that to Jasper. He loves you, you know. Just never tell anyone we had this conversation. Ever." He winked. I smiled at him. He walked me up to my first class and finally he went to wait for me elsewhere.

School is easy when you are being ignored all the time. No one noticed. Only a few teachers asked me about my name. Other than that? Zilch, nothing. I walked out to the parking lot and looked for the big red jeep to pick me up. It was 15 minutes past release time, and Emmett was never this late.

A smooth Silver Maybach pulled up in front of the school and two tall handsome men came out of it. One; I live with, and the other I was in cloud nine with. "Gabriel!" I shouted as I ran towards him. "Gabe, I missed you." I said as I hugged him tightly.

"I heard that someone cried my name every night." Gabriel teased. I didn't care. He was there. I could hug him, I could feel him. But I knew this was soon to be over again. I pulled away from him and went by Jasper's side. He was quiet.

"Thank you, Jazz. I love you so much." I hugged him as we walked towards the car. He was stunned but I had had to do it. It was the right thing, I think.

"I can't stay here long." Gabriel started. Jasper looked at me through the rear-view mirror. His eyes were afraid of what I might do.

"I know." I replied as I sat back on the leather seat. It was expected of him. Gabriel smiled. He knows I could begin to accept these short visits. "I also know you would always hold on to your promise." I said.

"You have toughened her up." Gabriel said to Jasper. He just smirked. "Maybe someday, when I'm strong enough as they are, I could…" He started.

"No. I don't want to move again." I said quietly. "I'm okay with them. I have a family finally." I spoke. "We'll visit you once in a while. You're going to be like a brother away to college. The one that is never home." I said.

Jasper let out a laugh. "Are you okay, kitten?" Jasper asked. I just nodded. Now I know where the 'kitten' comes from. "You don't sound like yourself." He said.

"Well, 2 months is a really long time to think. Maybe god made you guys meet to make us meet. Or maybe, I just need something normal to grasp on to." I replied. Jasper smiled. Gabriel turned and faced me.

"I'll come once in a while." Gabriel said. With a heavy heart I nodded. Maybe being apart is the best for us and the safest we could be. I had had five years of him all to myself and maybe he deserve this time alone again. "_Je suis fier de vous, ma chère._" He said. I smiled.

"Is there any venom or blood spilled in the car?" I heard Esme call as Jasper parked his car. I chuckled at the expression. "Alice said she saw something really bad happened. So did it?" Esme questioned. She looked at Jasper. He just smiled.

"Indeed it did happen." Jasper said as he got out of the car.

"I'm proud of you, little princess." Esme said.

"Ma, Nessie is the baby here, not me." I pouted.

"Right, she's our little baby." Alice said as she went to be by Jasper's side. "Literally." She continued.

"I'll be right back." I said. They all looked at each other. Even Alice. I walked up to the study and saw Rosalie and Emmett was reading. They never read. "I'm going to stay you know." I said to Emmett. Rosalie smiled. "I'll be your sister. I'll be the band-aid to cover up your wounds. And you'll be my big teddy bear." I said, jumping on to him and I held on to him. "I'll always be with you as life permits me to." I whispered in his ear.

Translation:

"I'll come once in a while." Gabriel said. With a heavy heart I nodded. Maybe being apart is the best for us and the safest we could be. I had had five years of him all to myself and maybe he deserve this time alone again. "_Je suis fier de vous, ma chère._" He said. I smiled.

Translation: "I'll come once in a while." Gabriel said. With a heavy heart I nodded. Maybe being apart is the best for us and the safest we could be. I had had five years of him all to myself and maybe he deserve this time alone again. "I'm proud of you, my dear." He said. I smiled.


End file.
